Protectors of the Silent
by Maxine Gilberts
Summary: Abigail and Angina have been with the Disce Coven for a century now. But what happens when their help is finally needed? And by whom? Follow them on their way to discovering what family is...


**Chapter 1-**

**Third Person POV**

"Esme and I will be going on a trip. I trust you all to behave." The blonde man said, pointedly looking at his daughter and the shape-shifter. The blonde girl rolled her eyes while the dark skinned boy huffed and crossed his arms before they both looked over towards the seemingly 12 year old girl in the corner with her parents.

The small brunette girl seemed to be having trouble with whatever her parents were teaching her.

"Come on sweetie. What does this say here?" A brunette woman asked while pointing to a word in a book she was reading with her daughter. The child struggled for a while,

"A-a-al-alle-alleg-allegan-alleganc?" The older one, presumably the mother, sighed before sending her daughter off to go play.

"Where are you going, Carlisle?" The brunette asked.

"Ah, just to visit some friends Bella." The man, Carlisle, informed her. Bella nodded before following the scent of her mate.

"We'll be off now." His daughter, Rosalie, nodded her head in an act to show she heard him but did not look up from watching the child. He smiled before grabbing the hand of his wife, Esme.

They made their way up to his black Mercedes S55 AMG and got in. Carlisle was about to start the car before his wife stopped him.

"Are you sure that this is what we should do?" She asked him, her kind eyes showing slight worry. He put his hand on hers to comfort her.

"Yes. I'm just sorry that they could not have met Renesmee before." He said, smiling. Esme nodded before removing her hand and Carlisle quickly sped off.

**Ally's POV**

"Whoa! Ok, calm down. That's right. Good boy. Calm." I watched as Caroline struggled with a newborn outside. The trail of blood that the thing was leaving in the snow was beginning to worry me. She brought it inside quickly and helped it get to one of the back rooms. I quickly held my breath as Angina, my sister, went to clean up the blood trail it left in the house while I went to get rid of the trail outside.

I quickly ran out the door and rose my hand, the snow moved to cover the blood and dissolve it enough into the ice so that it would be only a faint smell to the vampire nose. I began to breathe again and a waft of cleaning supplied overran me. Good, Angina cleaned inside.

I quickly moved my hand to make the snow go back and look more natural before zooming inside. I was really walking but you know, vampire speed is so much easier. Angina went back to her spot on the couch reading.

_I hate being on cleaning duty, isn't this what Samantha is for anyway? It's annoying to get that stupid cleaning smell off my hands._

I broke out into a smile.

_She's on a mission, so calm down. I just hope that we covered the stench enough. Remember last time when Carlos lost it when Marigold didn't clean the blood trails enough. _

She snorted out loud.

_You're right Gwen was so pissed off she even ordered her to feeding the fresh ones._

I repressed the urge to snicker at the memory of Marigold getting mauled for the buckets of blood that she brought to some of the newborns back when we lived in China. It was our second time there. I hadn't been around for the first but I've heard that was when Mia joined.

Angina stopped communicating with me so I assume that she went back to reading her book. I was getting tired of looking out of our room's window, maybe Chahel would like to hang out a bit. I always liked it when he translated for the animals. I got up and started on my way down to his room.

I absolutely love our houses that we make every time we move. They are always made out of the same grey bricks and are done ahead of time by some volunteers. It always reminds me of a castle but we make sure to hide in the middle of nowhere so even if it is large we are never found. Plus Drew's ability to make anything invisible helps too.

Angina and I always get the ground floor rooms. I don't know why exactly but I would assume the reason we room together is because we are the only ones with heart beats around here. We aren't human, but we're hybrids. I had heard that the Coven, who was just under the Volturi in power-Olympic Coven?-, had their own hybrid now. I've wanted to ask Gwen if we could go visit them sometime. She would most likely let me as long as the Volturi were gone…It's not like we're scared of them or anything! Actually it's the opposite, the Disce Coven is the most powerful coven in the vampire world, but Gwen likes to keep the coven reserved; stay out of trouble as much as possible. She doesn't like it when we cause drama-the fact that we don't is what makes us so feared…actually we might be feared because our coven has the highest number of vampires with abilities, but whatever.

DING!...DING!...DING!

My eyes widened a fraction before speeding off to the main hall. That was the bell that another vampire was coming. You didn't see Gwen much-even if you were in the coven-but the one time you could be sure to see her was when another vampire that could be potentially harmful found themselves near the coven.

I quickly took my place in line next to Angina as Drew appeared next to me. I was opposite of Noel. There were 38 of us in the Coven. Whenever an emergency happened Gwen would know what it was and what to do.

Gwen's white sandals clicked as she walked down the main hallway. Jarrett was behind her on her left, a grey tux with the grey cape lined with dull purple as usual-all of the Leaders wore the capes at all times while everyone else only wore them when out of our home. Phrowenia was on her right, her light purple dress flowing behind her as her braided brown hair swished back and forth with each step-almost in sync with her pretty flower-covered sandals clicking. Gwen was pretty as usual. She always wore grey, claiming that if the Volturi wore black and the Olympics wore white then we were in the middle. She always wore these pretty grey dresses that flowed around her like flower petals. Her black hair was down to her thighs and the front of her hair was pulled back by a clip. Jarrett was the only one of the Disce Leaders that didn't have long hair and some of the coven girls even had crushes on him. None of the Leaders had found their mates yet so it didn't exactly matter anyway.

Whenever we were to meet with someone from another coven we all lined up in in the parallel main halls and when Gwen would pass us she would either tap us or keep walking. When you are tapped it means that you are needed for this confrontation or you are being sent on a mission. If you are passed by then you will remain in the castle.

I barely noticed I was tapped before Drew nudged me and I quickly followed behind the Guard, who were behind the Leaders. Angina was next to me. Thank god-going on missions without Angina were always disasters.

While we were walking I began to notice that nobody else was being picked. Huh? But aren't there members from another coven here? They usually take more members to help if there is. I shook my head before deciding that trying to figure out Gwen's mind was impossible-she was the smartest woman on Earth for Pete's sake!

I drowned everything out to just the clicking of the Disce Guard's shoes. Donald was the head Guard, he most powerful a vampire could get when against another vampire 'cause he had the ability of Pyrokinesis. Lyle followed in command, having the ability of 360 degree vision. Next was Stephanie, she had the ability of Molecular Immobilization-or how I like to call it 'Freezing Things'-which is pretty much just making something stay still for however long you want. There were two torturers, they weren't used often but they still travelled with the Guard anyway. One was Ruby; she has the ability of Scald Generation-which can basically boil anything. The second was Cliff who had Pressurization; this allowed him to have an opponent's head cave in on command. The Guard all scared me: they weren't normal. They all loved destruction and especially death and were the only ones in the coven who wouldn't change their diet of human blood even if they were starved.

We walked out of the house and into the cloudy and cold outdoors of Canada. The Guard had immediately tensed but the Leaders were still lax. Me and Angina? Well I can only assume that we looked very out of place.

The people were obviously vampires, but I had no idea where they were from.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Gwen seemed actually giddy. She even ran up to the woman and hugged her before shaking hands with the male-I assume Carlisle.

_They are of the Olympic Coven._

Ohhhh!

"Angina, Alyssa come forward please." We walked down the steps and up to Carlisle and Esme. Esme had pretty wavy brown hair and had this aura about her where you just knew she was kind. Carlisle's blonde hair was the most discernible trait that he had. Their yellow eyes signified their diet of animal blood. Some of the members of our coven only drink animal blood so the yellow eyes weren't new to me.

They both smiled at us as we walked closer. They held their hands out,

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Carlisle. This is my wife Esme." I shook their hands but had to nudge Angina a few times before she finally just rolled her eyes and returned the gesture. We looked to Gwen; we were rarely put on missions with other covens. She simply gestured her head back towards the two new vampires. "We have asked Gwen for your help." I noticed Angina's attention moving towards the man now. "We have understood why Gwen could not bring witnesses for our granddaughter, Renesmee-the hybrid. But we do need your help. Her mentality is falling behind her body in growth and we have heard from Nahuel and Gwen that as she gets older new powers could begin to show themselves." I nodded. I had gotten my Limited Ice Manipulation just 20 years ago while my Memory Manipulation and Hope Reading I had since birth. Even Angina had taken awhile to get her Mind Reading. "We have asked in a favor from Gwen for you girls to come stay with us for a while to help her with her growth." I looked to Angina, it sounded like a solid and safe enough mission to me. She nodded, just slightly. Gwen turned to face us and we did the same.

"Girls, you will be going to stay with the Cullen family for nearly a decade while helping the hybrid. Angina I assume you know most of everything about this place?" Angina nodded. "Good. I suppose you should begin to pack. You will be missed girls, but we will see you soon." Gwen smiled before waving her goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme and then turning on her heel and heading back into the castle with everyone else that had come out right on her heels.

"You can go and pack. Our car is way at the end of the clearing so feel free to meet us whenever you like." Carlisle said.

"Yes, thank you." Angina answered back to him before he and Esme sped off. I sighed before turning on my heal and zooming up to our room. We settled our pace back down while we packed.

"I hate being away for so long." I complained.

"Mhm."

"I mean, we're going to miss everything! All the times when Janshai and Walter get mauled by the newborns, when Chahel has one of his funny rampages when one of those newborns eats an animal, I'll miss that." I would have laughed at my memory of one of the rampages if I wasn't so upset to be leaving. Before I could complain some more Angina threw a pair of pants at me. "Hey!"

"Calm down. It's not our first time away from the Coven. They'll all be here when we get back." I grinned, now I can't wait until we get back. Besides, I've wanted to meet Renesmee so now's the perfect opportunity. Might as well enjoy the sightseeing as well-maybe it will give me inspiration for a new drawing-oh my drawings! I groaned as I looked towards our picture-covered walls. Well, at least we get to meet new vampires.

_Ha, wait 'till you see what else is in Forks._

_Huh?_

Angina snickered.

_Nothing._


End file.
